Starting Over
by StefanTheRippah
Summary: Starting again has never been so hard Elena is put into witness protection
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm going to attempt to write a story I've never been very good at it but what the hell God Loves a Trier don't be too harsh tho.**

"Why?" That's what Elena Gilbert was asking herself over and over again a question she would probably be asking herself for the rest of her life, "Why did she do it?" she had destroyed her entire life ultimately having to give up everything she had ever held close to her. As the Driver Pulled up outside the apartment building she took a deep breath and stepped out of the car and stepped into her new life.

"Miss Gilbert, My Name is Detective Smith, I'm just going to quickly explain what is going to happen and then introduce you to someone you will be spending a lot of time with.

Elena Smirked at him not amused with how his tone seemed to be uninterested and how it seemed he had better things to do, "Oh Yes Please I wouldn't want to keep you back from your life" The Detective flashed her an angry glare and began to explain to Elena the drastic changes that her life will now take. He handed her a new identity card and all the necessary legal forms she needed "My new name is Katherine! Really you couldn't even let me decided my new name" She had angered him with her latest jibes causing him to slam his fist against the table with great force.

"Listen here Miss Gilbert I understand your angry and upset and that you feel that your world has ended, but you have a chance to start again move on from all the hurt and the great danger you have experience over the past year. You did a very brave thing testifying in court against Klaus and you got the justice your best friend deserved, however in doing so you killed off any chance of returning to your old life Elena Gilbert is dead now and you have to let your old life and all that comes with it go."

Although his words stung like a thousand knifes she knew he was right she had done this all herself in order to make that disgusting sadistic man pay for brutally murdering her best friend Bonnie. She had lost both her parents when she was younger and her aunt had died three years ago in a car accident, so Bonnie and her other best friend Caroline where the only family she had and Klaus had ripped that away from her leaving her totally alone.

"I'm sorry detective; I do understand I'm just upset"

"I know and I'm sorry this has happened to you Katherine, now let me introduce to you someone you are going to be spending a lot of time with think of him as your personal body guard until the trail is finally over" Elena hadn't even heard any of the last part of what he had said she was still stuck on the fact that he had just called her Katherine, this was real this was all really happening Elena Gilbert was no more she could feel the tears swelling in her eyes she wanted to just scream at him to make it stop rewind this past year and just let her be happy again. When she finally looked up at the doorway where he was standing all her oxygen escaped her body he was beautiful he had taken her breath away, she became lost in his emerald eyes she forgot everything she wasn't thinking about why she was here and what was happening to life he was her only thought and how attractive he was.

"Good Morning Miss Gilbert I am Detective Stefan Salvatore it's nice to meet you"

**So what did you think do you like the plotline should I continue the story let me know I'd really appreciate it .**

**Thank You**

**Signed the Rippah**


	2. Make Yourself at Home

**OK guys chapter Two is Up not so sure about this one but I wanted them to get to know each other a little and feel at home so this is what this chapter is about. :) Thanks for reading xx**

After a long day of discussing what would happen now she had been placed on witness protection with Detective Smith and Salvatore, Elena needed to lie down she went to her room in her new apartment which if under different circumstances she would have love to live in the large modern pent house apartment but in this case she would rather be anywhere else. She had to let all the new information process get a grip of reality it made her brain hurt thinking of it all finally she fell asleep she had not realised how long it was since she had actually slept.

"Ok Stefan I'm Leaving now the rest is down to you, make sure your always with her keep her safe and try not to piss her off she seems like the type" Detective Smith said with a laugh.

"Ok Dave but tell me this I really have to stay in the apartment I couldn't have just stayed next door or something, it's a little weird" Stefan replied with a smirk.

"Oh but where's the fun in that, anyway your eyes must be on her at all times, this is a dangerous guy we are dealing with so yes you have to stay here, Ok son look after yourself"

Stefan found himself alone in the living room he had popped his head into Elena's bedroom to check she was ok and found her in a deep sleep. He place the blanket around her and left her to rest he couldn't help but feel sorry for her after all she had been through over the past year and he promised himself and to Elena right then that he would do everything to keep her safe.

Elena woke up around ten thirty feeling a lot better after sleeping for a few hours, she made her way into the living room to find Stefan sitting on the couch, he had lit the fire and was watching a horror film.

"Made yourself at home I see" Elena said sarcastically.

Well I thought if I'm going to be living here I might as well make myself as comfy as possible, and these bed socks I found are so cosy it's like walking on air" He laughed pointing down at Elena's Pink socks that he had picked off the floor and put on earlier that evening.

Elena laughed hysterically "Pink really suits you Detective Salvatore"

"Well thank you Katherine I thought so as well and please call me Stefan" Elena stopped laughing when he said it he had called her Katherine and she didn't like it.

"Stefan you wouldn't mind just calling me Elena would you even if it's just in the apartment I can't bare being called Katherine it's just not my name and I don't want it to be" She looked at him and could see genuine goodness in his eyes she didn't know what it was about him but he made her feel so at home so safe and she wanted him to use her real name so that things where real between them.

"Of course I'm Sorry Elena, now I'm watching one missed call if you want to join me but be warned its quite scary" he smiled at her and it felt as if nothing else even mattered she didn't know how she was going to live in this apartment with him and not want to be with him in every sense of the word.

"I would love to join you Stefan as soon as you take of those ridiculous socks and give me the popcorn"

She sat down beside him and took the popcorn off him right at this moment was the happiest she had been for almost a year now, and she could think of anywhere else she would rather be.


End file.
